


4 times they were interrupted + 1 time they could have do

by tigragrece



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Festival di Sanremo RPF
Genre: 4 Things, 4+1 Things, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:58:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22960807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Relationships: Ermal Meta/Fabrizio Moro
Kudos: 2





	4 times they were interrupted + 1 time they could have do

It's happened a lot that when Ermal and Fabrizio were together and they missed each other they generally wanted to be together and feel each other but sometimes it happens they are interrupted.

1\. Phone Call

While they were in bed and was thinking at worship Fabrizio, he missed him so much, he wanted to feel him but it's phone decided otherwise

"Leave it, Ermal, I want you"

He totally forgot that his manager was supposed to call him for talk about some stuff he thought he was free but Fabrizio has surprised him

"I can't I have to take it, it's my manager"

2\. Children's

They were waking up for their night and they were slowly kissing and thinking to maybe start the day by pleasure each other they were interrupted by the voice of the child's at the door

"I guess it's time to do breakfast" say Fabrizio

They were both laughing because they knew it's would happen but it's was totally okay.

3\. Time to go to the scene

They think they had enough time in their dressing room before Going on stage so they were pleasure each other as a way to release each other and take off the stress

"It's so good, I want you"

"Me too"

Then one knock at the door they have been calling for be in the stage

"Damn we will arrive to do it without be interrupted" say Ermal he begun to be frustrated

"Maybe" say Fabrizio a little laughing

4\. Weather

They were on a holiday together on the beach, a very private beach where they started walking hand to hand then they kissed watching the sunset and they began to kiss a lot until there was one Strom.

"I guess it's time we go home where we could be not interrupted"

+1 The time where they are not interrupted.

Finally, they have made to their room where they have said "Finally we can be not interrupted and finally make love"

"I agree, I missed this, I missed you" says Ermal

And finally they could have feel each other.


End file.
